I've Always Known
by iluvorangetulips
Summary: For imatwilightfan, she's the greatest! Sasuke and Hinata have always been best friends. Both have secretly loved eachother but now that Naruto has broken up with Hinata maybe Sasuke will have the courage to confess his true feelings to Hinata.


_**First this is for:**_ **imatwilightfan **_**whose been a great reviewer and friend to me!!**_

_**Second, I didn't know which other characters you liked from Naruto so I choose Gaara, if you'd like me to change him into someone else then go ahead and tell me KC. I don't mind re-writing it!**_

_**Thank you KC for inspiring me to write your two stories!**_

_**The library scene in the story was inspired after the movie "**__Whisper in the Heart__**" it's such a cute movie a must watch!!!**_

_**Everyone expect a massive update's soon!!!**_

* * *

**I've Always Known**

I stand under the entrance of the high school I'm attending. It's raining again. I watch as the rain falls outside and in my heart. My boyfriend moved away last month and just this morning he texted me to tell me he wanted to break up with me. He couldn't deal with me being so far away from him and there's the fact that I'm in love with my best friend.

"Did you forget your umbrella?" I look back at Sasuke as he puts away his school shoes in the shoe lockers and gets his loafers out to put them on. He looks up at me and I show him my clear bubble umbrella, he smiles. "Here I was thinking we'd use the same umbrella…" I feel my cheeks become red.

"Idiot," I mumble at him. He's been my best friend since I was born, the Uchiha's and Hyuga's live across from one another. Sasuke's brother was sent to the boarding school named Akatsuki so on a whim and because he didn't want to be alone he became my friend.

"So why are you standing here like a loser?" he asks me as his mask comes back on.

I watch him wondering why he decides to hide his caring side. At school he's the cool guy that never smiles or reacts, all the time very cold and non-emotional. He can't engage in a situation that deals with emotions…to put simply he's the robot…I like to call him that behind his back.

But the girls seem to love him because of it. They've told me because he's cool and nothing ever fazes him they love him. I can't believe they like him because of some lame excuses like that.

"I'm thinking that I don't want to go home so I'm waiting for an opportunity to do something fun." I admit.

"What about student council?" he asks me as he stays standing next to me.

"I quit today," I say as I keep my eyes out on the rain.

"Why?" he questions me I sense his eyes on me but I ignore his persistent tendency's to see into me.

"Leave me alone I'm going over my current options," I say as the rain begins to fall faster.

"Hinata is something wrong?" I hate Sasuke for knowing me so well but I don't know him at all, he's still a mystery to me.

"No," I lie as I feel the rain in my heart come out of my eyes. "I'm perfectly fine," the lies are just pouring out.

"Then why are you crying?" he keeps bothering me.

"Because my heart is broken," I finally admit to him after a short pause.

"Why are the shoes you bought yesterday not in fashion anymore?" he's teasing me.

"No, my boyfriend broke up with me!!!!" I wail out and I hide my face from his inquisitive eyes.

"…wow…" he mumbles. That's all he's got?! Where's the advice? Or the pat on the back; maybe even some kind words to help comfort me?

"That's not nice at all!!" I shout. "You're my best friend reassure me say that everything will be all right!!" I order him through my tears.

"I can't," he bluntly tells me; I feel my shoulders slump in defeat, I need a new best friend. Hopefully this time it'll be a girl… "I don't know what the future holds." I hate him that's it! "But come on follow me," he orders me as he walks out without opening his umbrella. He stands in the rain with his face up towards the falling rain.

"You're going to catch a cold!" I shout out at him as I wipe my tears.

"So leave me alone," he says, I glare at him as he walks away in the rain, "follow me brat." I open my umbrella and go after him this time I'll kick him in the butt. Sasuke has always been mean to me he's like that to everyone so I know I'm not special to him. I don't want to be! I mean…I look up at his back and find my heart beat faster.

I've always loved Sasuke…I've realized that ever since he played dolls with me and pretended to drink tea with them when I was in bed sick…

Naruto found out about my love for Sasuke before moving away. He told me that he still loved me but I think he knew that there wasn't room for him in my heart. It hurt me more because I think I was starting to love Naruto…but what I felt for him wasn't love it was more like admiration I know that now.

"Let me hang out under your umbrella," I hear Sasuke say as he stops in front of me.

"Idiot you have your own just use it," I shout for no reason.

"That's not the sweet and kind Hinata everyone loves," he tells me with a teasing smile.

"I don't have to be kind to you!" I walk ahead but then I feel him next to me.

"Yes you do," he says as he inches closer to my face.

"What is your problem?" I ask him with a red face I feel the tears fall again, "why are you teasing me like this?" I whisper at him.

"I've always teased you," he says back to me.

"That was different we were kids but we're adults now so stop it," I say as I move away from him. I feel his eyes on me watching me.

"You are a bore today Hinata," I hear him whisper to me.

"What do you expect?" I ask him as I look up at his blank expression.

"To feel happy and free," he answers me.

"Why would you think that?" I question him; he just stares at me and gives me his back.

"No particular reason," he walks faster and I stand here unable to move, what did he mean? Could he know?

No I've kept it from everyone not even my friends know how I feel for Sasuke.

"Hello Hinata," I look on my left and see Itachi against the school gate, "have you seen Sasuke?" he asks me. I point in the opposite direction as he moves his black umbrella back.

"Welcome back Itachi-kun," I say with a smile.

"How come you're nice to Nii-sama and not me?" I hear Sasuke ask me.

"Where's your umbrella?" I hear Itachi ask Sasuke.

"He has it in his hand but is being a child and won't use it," I rat on Sasuke.

"Sasuke," Itachi says in a disapproving tone, I look over at Sasuke and watch as he stares down at the cement and brings up his umbrella and opens it. I smile to myself.

"Itachi you know how to control the uncontrollable," I say.

"So do you," he whispers, I glance back at Itachi wondering why he said it like that, did Sasuke notice. I turn my head to look at an embarrassed Sasuke hide under his umbrella.

"Let's go home," Itachi says to us but I stay in place I don't move, "Hinata you want a ride?" he asks me, I shake my head.

"I have student council to attend," I lie.

"But you said-" I stop Sasuke.

"I lied."

Sasuke sees through my lie but he doesn't say anything he just watches me wondering if I'm going to do something crazy. I won't though; I have a brain to know what's right and wrong without anyone telling me.

I wave good-bye at them as they leave together in the car. Both brothers are so alike, well Sasuke mimics everything Itachi does…I wonder if it can be considered cute or disgusting?

I've compiled a list since middle school, a list of place I've wanted to visit before graduating from high school. I've never actually gone to any of these places I've only heard of them from other students who actually go out and do stuff.

"Hinata," I look to my side and see my cousin there, I smile at him. "What is going on?" he questions me.

"What do you mean?" I ask pretending not to understand.

"Why did you quit the student council? And appoint me as the new president?"

"You were the vice-president so it's only fitting," I say as I give him my back.

"Where are you going?" he asks as I walk away.

"Somewhere," I answer before leaving him. So many questions for me today, I'm always the leader but no one at school even knew that I was the president. I'm a shy girl so I hate attention but I like to be in charge. I've been told by everyone who knows me that I'm weird. Well everyone but Sasuke has told me that, he always thought I was very normal. Sasuke never judged me in anything, everything I chose to do he stood by me and never gave me his back. Even if we're in different classrooms he still visits me and we eat lunch together. Naruto told me that he was always jealous of how close Sasuke and I were.

Not a lot of people know that Sasuke has a girlfriend and that she's older and is a model. Actually I think only Naruto and Sai know…

Sasuke is someone who keeps his promises no matter how much pain it may bring him, he likes to keep his word. He's loyal to everyone and rarely thinks of himself above anyone. Everyone comes before him; it's something I like about him but also something that I detest. I know that he's still with her because she's alone, her two friends recently died in a car crash and the only person she has to rely on is Sasuke. I wonder if Sasuke actually loves Konan…but I shouldn't care because I have no chance with him, not against a woman like Konan.

That's fine though, I'll still love Sasuke even if I have to keep it a secret.

I stand in front of the first place on my list, I look up at it. I suck at video games, I mean even little kids can beat me at them but I've always wanted to go to an arcade. I stare at the arcade across the street, it looks like a normal five story building but it's huge arcade where everyone has gone to at least once. Well except for me. People call it the "Disneyland" of arcades.

I look both ways before crossing the street and once I open the door I hear rock music blaring over all the sounds of the arcade games. I smile as I take a whiff of nachos, there are so many things to take in such as the neon lights flashing, and the anime posters on the walls all the arcade games, I hear that on the second floor there are only games from the eighties. On the top floor it's dedicated to laser tag, I've always wanted to try it and now I can.

I take another whiff and know that this smell is of freedom…

Finally I'm free of all the responsibilities from student council where no one really paid attention to me; I'm now free to be a normal teenager. I see a racing game in the corner and I go to it. There's a machine next to it that changes money, I put some in and receive coins in exchange. When I look up I see a red haired boy next to the car I was about to race in.

"Excuse me," I say to him, he looks at me with dead eyes and I take a step back. That's the school bully whom everyone complains about, I feel my face turn bright red as I meet his eyes.

"Naruto's girlfriend," he says to me, I shake my head.

"We broke up," I tell him, "I was going to play that game," I admit taking two steps forward.

"Oh," he answers and takes a step back, "go ahead. I never thought you would come and play here," I smile at him.

"I never had the time," I look at the red car and wonder what I should do.

"I'll pay for your first race, do you know how to play this game?" he asks me. I stare at him wondering why he's still here with me.

"No, this is my first game," I reply to his question. He looks at me as if I'm a newly discovered species, I'm nervous now.

"I'll teach you the basics," he says as he leans forward to me. I watch as he starts to point out important things, I feel like I should take notes or something but I just listen to his soft deep voice.

"Well," he murmurs to me as I crash for the third time, "it seems that we discovered that you suck at racing games." I rest my forehead on the steering wheel.

"I think it's because I feel pressure with you watching me and telling me that I'm doing it wrong," I say as I get out of the car. "Time for some other game," I say as I grab my leather shoulder bag.

"If you want I can teach you which games are best," Gaara offers me, I look back at him.

"You don't have to," I tell him.

"I know, but I'd like to," he admits to me as he walks beside me. For some reason I feel the butterflies in my stomach go crazy, I find that this rainy day just may be the best day in my life…

"Okay please do," I say as he walks ahead and I follow after him.

* * *

"Do you know what we discovered today?" Gaara asks me as he walks me home from the arcade; I look up at the night sky.

"That I suck at all arcade games?" I answer back with a question.

"No, that you are actually quite good at shooting games. We won the laser tag tournament because of you so I think you should keep the trophy," he says as he shoves the cheesy ugly trophy. I push it away from me.

"No thank you!" I get away from him. "You keep it Captain no I'm sorry King of Arcade games." I say with a bow and a snicker. "I can't believe the bully Gaara is actually an arcade otaku, I still can't get over it," I say as I look over at him, he looks away from me but I saw a light blush on his cheeks.

"Leave me alone," he utters to me softly.

"I won't tell anyone, I promise you."

"I'm not scared if you do let those assholes say something, I don't give a shit."

"That's nice," I admit as I look down at the ground. "To not be scared to be yourself, there are times when I wonder who I really am. Am I Naruto's girlfriend or am I the school president?" I ask him.

"Neither," he answers as I stop to watch as he walks away from me. "You are just Hinata the girl that every guy loves," I catch up to him.

"What do you mean?" I question him embarrassed that I'm actually interested in this.

"I'm not sure, it's just that's what Naruto described you as," he tells me, I stop walking as I stand still. That's what Naruto described me as…why does it hurt? "Was it wrong for me to say that?" Gaara asks me as he stops a few feet ahead of me.

"No, it's not, I'm sorry." I tell him. "I don't even know you and I'm asking these questions of you."

"I don't mind, I always found you interesting. I mean you were dating Naruto but you didn't even love him did you?" I look up at Gaara as he stares at me. "Don't worry no one knew, I just watched you sometimes and I saw how you acted around Sasuke so I assumed that you loved him." I feel as if someone punched me in my stomach.

"Is it that visible?" I ask him after a short pause. He shakes his head.

"I think he may-" but he doesn't continue as he looks back and I do too only to find Sasuke there.

"Your family has been worried about you, this isn't like you Hinata," Sasuke accuses me. He looks at Gaara and glares at him. "Is he forcing you to hang out with him?" Sasuke asks me as he looks over Gaara to glare at me.

"Stay out of this," I say to him. "It's my choice I can do whatever I want with whomever so leave me alone!"

"I care about you Hinata, I care about you a lot," Sasuke admits to me as he walks around Gaara to get to me. Sasuke is confusing me again, when he comes close to me I can't think. All I can think about is how good he smells and how… "You are my best friend," I feel like…I look up at Sasuke and see his eyes how guarded they are. How come he does this? Why does he hold back from me? Why can't he show me who he really is?

"I don't feel like you deserve that title anymore…I hate you Sasuke Uchiha," I say before walking around him and leaving him behind. I can't harbor these feelings anymore; all I do is hurt more.

"You can't mean that Hinata I love you," I stop and give him my back, I feel the tears fall out of my eyes again as I don't look back at him, I've just realized that he's known all along how I felt.

"You've known how I felt towards you all this time haven't you?" I question him as I whirl around to face him. "You've know that I've loved you yet you kept stringing me along! You used my feelings to your advantage!!! How could you? I thought you…I thought you were better than that!"I shout as I run away from him.

I regret ever feeling that way towards him, I hate him!

* * *

I stare at her retreating back as she runs from me, I reach out to grab her but I pull my arm back to me.

"Aren't you going to run after her Prince Charming?" I hear the red head ask me.

"No," I answer simply. How can I go after her when she…how could she think that I've been stringing her around? I've done no such thing. "Was it wrong to want to keep her by me?" I ask him for a reason that I don't even understand.

"Yes," he answers quickly. "It's not, you shouldn't have kept her with you, she deserves to…" the guy stops as he stares at me, he's not going to continue? "This is the first time that I've actually seen some kind of emotion on your face."

I look at the ground; I always keep how I feel hidden for Hinata. Because if she knew how I felt towards her she wouldn't have…she wouldn't have stayed by me. I know that because she'd want me to be happy, and I know that Hinata thinks I'm happy with Konan.

I haven't told Hinata that Konan broke up with me last year. Maybe I should've told her. But when I saw how happy she was with Naruto I found myself unable to say anything. I didn't want to force my feelings on her while she was moving on.

"I reserve my real feelings for someone who understood me…" I reply as I walk the same way that Hinata ran towards.

"Since you're leaving her side I'll stay with her," the red head says as he leans against a wall. "I'm going to replace you in her heart," he proclaims to me as he smugly smiles at me. "I'm sure of it."

He's challenging me…I look away from him and keep walking away. My hand clenches into a fist to my side. I won't hit him…this is what I get for doing this to Hinata. I should've just told her from the beginning.

That the real reason I wanted to be her friend was so that we could fall in love. That I chose Hinata was because I knew that I could fall in love only with her.

Except then I met Konan and found myself feeling similar emotions that I had towards Hinata but Hinata never told me how she felt. I thought that I should be with Konan because she needed someone to be by her side while she was all alone. She needed me…but I think I did feel a bit of love towards her. But when I saw Hinata and Naruto together I knew that I couldn't let go of Hinata.

As I watched Hinata I felt that she was leaving me behind and I just stood there and watched as she was slipping further and further out of my fingers…and I couldn't do anything about it. I thought that Hinata would never love me. One day Konan called me and told me that she wanted to break up because she felt that I didn't love her like I promised. That she didn't want to force her feelings on me…I guess love means having to let go sometimes.

I made all the wrong choices though, I knew that dating Konan was wrong but I couldn't stop myself from falling deeper…I had to let go of Hinata…I had to.

Now I feel that I shouldn't. I feel that I should've fought for her because in my heart I knew that I could give her more happiness then Naruto could've…I never should've been with Konan…I should've waited for Hinata like she…

Everything I did was for the wrong reasons, I was wrong in everything.

I'm falling again, I'm falling deeper away from Hinata and I feel that I can't do anything to be saved. Even if I reach out for the hand that's above the ocean's surface; my fingers will just slip through the hand that's being offered to me. I'm drowning and I can't be saved…is there no way to be saved?

The next morning I walk out of my house and walk across the street to go pick up Hinata so we can walk to school together.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-sama but Hinata-sama left today by car and she mentioned that's how she'll be going to school from now on," one of the security personal informs me. So she's still mad. I nod and say bye and I walk slowly towards school is she going to give me the silent treatment?

* * *

I should've stayed home today I don't feel like sitting here and listening to the teacher, I'm still confused as to why Sasuke never mentioned that he's known about how I feel towards him. My love is probably a burden on him. I think I have to leave him so that he can be happy with Konan. I don't want my feelings to force him to stay with me. He deserves his happiness.

"Did you see?" I hear a girl whisper behind me. "Sasuke-san hasn't come to visit her once! Do you think that they broke up?"

Now all the gossip is going to be about us, that's all anyone is going to talk about. I look outside of the class room and see Gaara standing in the hallway looking at me. He sees me stare at him and he waves. I push my chair back and I stand up to walk to him.

"Can we talk up on the roof?" he asks me, wait…that's the spot where everyone goes to confess…I look over at Sasuke as he stands in the hallway with Sai. Did he hear what Gaara just said? Sasuke doesn't even look at me.

"Sure," I murmur as I follow behind Gaara. I really hope he doesn't confess I'm not ready to date anyone. I hear as people whisper behind our backs, I look down at the floor as I slowly follow after Gaara.

Once we're on the roof I feel my palms get sweaty. He turns around to face me and I feel my cheeks become bright red.

"There, now you can breathe. I bet you were suffocating in the classroom weren't you?" I keep my eyes on Gaara.

"Thank god!" I shout as I feel my heart pound against my chest, "I thought you…never mind it doesn't matter!" I take a deep breath of fresh air. I really needed to leave the class, how could Gaara know.

"We're in the same class," he admits to me. My eyes grow wide, how come I never noticed him? I was busy with student council, and with Naruto and Sasuke, that's why I never saw Gaara.

"That's how you knew Naruto," I finally say.

"Well we were friends in junior high," Gaara says to me as he walks over to the edge of the building. "Everyone is talking about your break up with Naruto and the one with Sasuke. They are saying that you're mental for leaving both of them."

"I want to have a rule for both of us," I suddenly say as I look at the clouds above me. "If we are going to be friends then I want you to promise me never to talk about Sasuke or Naruto. They are taboo and should never be mentioned, if you do that then we'll finish my list together."

"List?" Gaara asks me perplexed.

"I've made a list of places where I want to visit and things I want to do. The first thing I put on there was visiting the arcade center, which was my first time in there. It was fun because you were there to help me. Now today after school I want to go buy a crepe with a friend," I turn to face Gaara. "Will you accompany me? Since at the moment you are my only friend?"

"Yes, I know the perfect place where we can buy one," Gaara says as he stands next to me.

"You know I can't love you right?" I whisper at him.

"Yeah, and I never asked you to, I'm in love with some other girl anyways," Gaara admits to me, I glance at him.

"Do I know her?" I question him.

"Maybe," he responds as he smiles up at the sky, "let's go back to the classroom," Gaara says as he reaches out to me with his hand and I stare at it; for some reason I'm apprehensive about holding his hand. He pulls it back and smiles at me. "I get it," he says before looking away from me. He walks ahead of me and I stay up here. It feels weird not speaking to Sasuke. I should go apologize to him but knows of my feelings so I'd be…what would he do now?

What happens if I go apologize to him only to hear Sasuke tell me that we can't be friends anymore? That he chose Konan over me and doesn't want me to interfere with their relationship? It'd break my heart if he told me that…it's better if I just leave it like this. I shouldn't speak to Sasuke anymore. I knew this day would come, the day where I finally admitted to myself that Sasuke and I could never be friends for life.

That I would have to watch silently as Sasuke kept walking further and further away from me as I ran after him and called out to him but my voice would never reach him…

This was bound to happen childhood friends can't stay friends forever…

Especially if you're in love with that friend…from here on out I'll be alone but I'm fine with that, I really am…

I mean I can live with a broken heart, I can live alone. It'll take some time to get used to it but I can do it. I'll just store all my memories and feelings towards Sasuke in a small corner of my heart. I'll get over him.

* * *

_1 year later…_

I haven't spoken to Hinata in a year, ever since I admitted that I knew how she felt for me. I watch as she walks down the hallway of our classes. Hinata has changed because she's become independent she doesn't rely on anyone anymore. I used to be her pillar but now I'm just a classmate that she ignores. Well I ignore her too, but at least she isn't alone.

"Do you still want to get with her?" I look over at Sai as he too watches Hinata. "Why don't you two just make up?"

"It's harder than you think," I say as I walk back into the classroom.

"I don't see what's so hard, you like her and I'm sure she likes you so just go out already," Sai tells me as he walks next to me.

"She doesn't like me she hates me and I understand why she does," I say as we walk into the class room together.

"You say that but I see things differently," Sai comments as he sits in front of me. "When you don't notice she glances at you, I've seen her do that on several occasions. It's kind of 'cute' I guess but also sort of stalker like."

"Shut up," I order him as Kakashi-sensei walks in. I won't fall for Sai's lies, Hinata she couldn't…I look over at her back since she sits in front, she sits up straight and listens intently to Kakashi. I've felt weird since we stopped talking. Sometimes I find myself outside her family's compound just looking at the gate wondering if I should go in. I'm not used to being separated this long from her. I feel that I should talk to her at least say hi but something stops me from opening my mouth.

I honestly feel lost without her…my eyes stay on her back until the end of class, I sit at my desk and watch her as she walks out of the classroom and a smile appears on her face when she sees Gaara outside of the classroom…I need her…I feel like I should punch Gaara.

My throat hurts; I want to scream out to her, to call her to hug Hinata. I just want Hinata. I want only her…

I can't last any longer without her, I need Hinata.

* * *

It's Saturday and I find myself inside the local public library, I smile as I read the book that's on top of the table in front of me. I grab a few strands of hair that are loose and put them behind my ear. I've been sitting here since the library opened at eight in the morning. I push the button on my iPod to see what time it is and I find out that it's three already.

I close my eyes and stretch my arms up and my legs out under the table, I open my eyes and look to my right and find Sasuke sitting there. I stare at him with wide eyes, why is he here?

He suddenly turns his head to stare back at me, our eyes lock and he's the first to speak.

"I've been here since nine in the morning, I've sat here this whole time it's about time you've noticed me," he says with a small smile. I suddenly have this urge to cry and I do, I cover my face with my hands but he grabs my head and holds it to his chest. "I'm sorry…" he whispers in my ear. I remove my head phones and he forces my face to look up at him. "I've always done this," he continues to whisper as he holds me. "Since we were kids and you'd come to the library on your own, I'd walk in and at first I'd sit a few tables behind you. Then after a few months I'd sit directly behind you and after that I'd sit in front of you and just a few years ago I began to sit next to you. You've never noticed me until now; I can't believe it's taken you so long to see me Hinata."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" I ask him as I pull away from his hold.

"Do you want to talk about this in front of everyone in the library?" he questions me as I look away from Sasuke to look around us and find everyone standing around or sitting down watching us. I feel my face turn bright red. "Just let me check out these books," I say as I grab the books but then Sasuke takes them out of my hold.

"I'll carry them," he says with a smile. This is the third smile; it's the most I've seen in a week! Something is wrong with Sasuke that must be it. He stands next to me as I check out the books, I feel nervous for some reason, and I look over at him to find him staring at me. I look away embarrassed, my heart is racing and I feel my palms become sweaty. "How have you been?" he asks me as we thank the librarian and he carries my books in his arms.

"You see me every day so you already know," I say feeling my anger rise.

"But you act as if everything is fine but I know that it isn't, I know that you've been lonely," I was about to yell at him but he looks over at me. "Because I've been lonely and miserable without you," he admits to me. I look into his onyx eyes and feel myself fall deeper into him…I'm…unable to stay angry at Sasuke, I never could.

"It sucked," I admit with tears, "I hated not speaking with you for so long," I whisper as I wipe my tears. "I'm sorry for what I told you, I'm really sorry. I hope that we can go back to how it was between us," he suddenly lets go of my books and I look down shocked. He grabs me in his arms and leans down to my face and next thing I know I feel his lips on my own; I close my eyes and just feel as my dream comes true. I've always dreamed about Sasuke kissing me and right now that's what he's doing, I lean into him and he hugs me with one arm as his other hand digs into my hair, I feel his tongue as he invades my mouth and I moan. I feel like my knees are going to give out from under me, he removes his mouth from my own and stares deeply into my eyes as I open them.

"Don't you ever ask for forgiveness from me, I love you more then you can imagine. I love only you Hinata and I'm sorry for all the bad choices I had towards you and your feelings. I was an idiot who thought that I knew everything but I was wrong. So wrong and my decisions were based on my own foolish feelings, I thought…I'm sorry I doubted you Hinata, I'm so sorry," Sasuke tells me as he rests his forehead on mine.

I gasp as I feel his warm forehead rest on mine, I…I close my eyes and hope I never wake up from this dream, please don't let me wake up…

"What about Konan?" I ask him as I pull away from him, I had to wake up, and I can't live in my dreamland forever.

"She broke up with me two years ago," he says as he walks towards me with a huge grin on his mouth, I feel my heart skip a beat. Sasuke is just so handsome, so… "What about you? Are you still dating Gaara?" he asks me a bit upset.

"I never dated Gaara he was only a friend, he's dating a girl from another school," I say with a smile. "Could it be that you were jealous?" I ask teasing him. He answers me with a rough but wonderful kiss that leaves my knees shaking. How could he kiss me like this? With such passion and need that leaves me wanting more…

"I'm not jealous because I trust you Hinata, I trust you and have faith in you," he says as he holds me to him. "I've waited fourteen years to hold you like this, fourteen long years of dreaming of this day."

"How could you…stop saying things like that, it'll make me cry," I say as I put my forehead on his chest. "Why now?" I question his motive.

"Why not? I couldn't wait anymore, I couldn't. I was going to tell you that day when you stopped talking to me but you ran and you got a head start and I couldn't catch up to you. But the silent treatment also interrupted my confession; I felt it would be weird if I told you while you were still mad. Then today in the morning I saw you as you leave and I had a hunch about you coming to the public library since you love it so much. I've watched you for so long that I know everything about you. Have you finished your list?" he asks me as he picks up the books he dropped.

"You knew about the list?" I question him as I kneel down to help him.

"Of course," he says as he smiles at me, "I know everything about my Hinata," he says it so smugly that I feel my face turn bright red.

"I don't belong to you," I shout at him, he laughs at me and I feel my face become brighter.

"You do, and I belong to you," he says as he kisses my forehead. He rises and reaches his hand out to me and I stare at it for a bit. "Trust me," he says and I do, I reach out to grab a hold of the hand I always wanted to hold onto forever.

My voice has finally reached him and now I don't have to run after Sasuke. He stopped to be with me, he won't run anymore…as I realize this I feel even more scared, now that I'm with him what will happen? He stares at me and notices something in my eyes.

"We just move forward, living everyday to the fullest. We'll be side by side living our lives, whatever happens we'll be there together," he says as he hugs me.

"I feel like I'm on the moon," I say as I hold some books to my chest.

"I want…" Sasuke pauses, "I want to do-over the list with you," he admits with a red face. "Everything you did with Gaara I want to do it with you too."

"There was one thing on the list that I didn't do," I confess as I look up at the clouds, I feel my own face glow red. "But I won't tell you," I say as I hide from his inquisitive stare.

"Naughty Hinata," he murmurs in my ear.

"How did you know?" I shout feeling so embarrassed that I wish I was swallowed by the earth.

"I know Hinata the best," he proclaims happily and he laughs.

"Could you…" I stop as I look down at my feet; he stops walking and stands in front of me. "Can you let me in Sasuke?" I ask him softly as I gaze into his deep and beautiful eyes.

"You'll be the only person that I'll let see the real me. The one that only Hinata will know," he says as he stretches out his arm to me and I reach out to grab it. I won't let go, not anymore. I'll keep holding on because out of everyone in the world Sasuke is the only person I can trust with all my heart. "Say it Hinata," Sasuke orders me; I smile up at him as he grins back.

"I love Sasuke the most," I whisper to him, he pulls me into him and I willingly raise my lips up to his and kiss him with as much passion as I can.

"Can't we start with the list from the bottom up?" he asks me as we break apart from our kiss. I mischievously grin up at him.

"We'll see," I say as I walk ahead of him, he chases after me like a puppy and I grin to myself. This is what I wanted; I always wanted to walk back from the library with Sasuke by my side carrying my books.

I should've always known that Sasuke could be trusted, that he was my soul mate…

I'm glad we weren't too late…

I love Sasuke and he loves me…that's all that matters to us…

* * *

_**I hope everyone enjoyed it! I had fun writing it!!**_

_**Also to answer what I'm sure people may ask me, yes Sasuke fell in love with Hinata when he was three, even though Hinata fell in love with him way before that.**_


End file.
